deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ethank14/ratchet and clank vs Jak and Daxter
Ratchet and Clank: a lombax and robot who have taken on great threats to the galaxy and come out victorious every time VS Jak and Daxter a man and his dark eco mutated furry little buddy who battle the metal heads WHO IS DEADLIEST General Stats Ratchet: 5' 95.5 lbs abilities: Ratchet emplolys many weapons and several abilities both natural and learned from his commando training and his natural lombax agility which has allowed him to avoid lazers, plasma and missles in both large and small numbers and an extreemly good touch with mechanics and improvisation. Weapons Melee range: razor claws, omniwrench Close: shock ravenger, and constructo shotgun Mid range: constructo blaster, acid bomb glove long range: Plasma striker Special: lazer tracer coup de gras: ryno V Clank weapons: Time bombs, Giant clank (machine gun and rockets) Weapon explinations: The razer claws are wrist mounted energy blades extending out paralell from the base of the wrist to 3 inches out from the knuckles the shock ravenger is a lightning whip that can exten out in a two foot radius around ratchet The plasma striker can outline the weaknesses in an enemy whether wearing armour or not Lazer tracer creates a barrier extending out and covering ratchet barely comvering the space directly in frot of him (this is not as usefull as it seems as the area of protection is very small and does not cover area of effect weapons The Ryno v is a powerfull but range deficient weapon having almost no accurate range outside of a few feet Jak JAk can absorb and utilise different types of eco to great effect including the two most powerfull kinds light and dark. Melee: Red and blue eco Close range: the red setting on the mod gun and his gunstaff mid: Needle laser, Vulcan Fury long: yellow Eco sspecial: plasmite rpg coup de gras: the peacemaker Weapon explinations Each of the ecos grant a different power: blue grants enchanced speed, red enhanced strength, yellow the ability to shoot fireballs and green is healing. the gunstaff is esactly what it sounds like a staff that can shoot projectiles that dissapate after hitting a wall or other object and the redd mod gun setting is like a shotgun 'the needle laser shoots three heat seaking projectiles per shot and the vulcan fury is a minigun that expends ammo at an enormous rate the plasmite RPG shoots an explosive projectile that can bounce off two objeects before exploding the peacemake is the opposite of the Ryno 5 fires very slowly (requiring several seconds between firing) and SLOW but has a much longer range Dark jak is a transformation initiated by dark ego in which for a short time Jak becomes invincible and gets enganced strenght and agility and gains two hew attacks: dark bomb where a large ball of dark ego is flung at a target and explodes and dark blast where several balls of dark ego are flung accross a moderate ammo though these attacks are fairly inaccurate Daxter: A bug zapper and mini flamethrower x- factors RC/JD Agility 90/86 Ratchet as a lombax is already extreemly agile and clank's helipad just enhances that hand to hand 82/92 Jak has the red and blue eco to supliment his skills while ratchet has a wrench which is fairly bulky (though effective) Intimidation 91/91 Giant killer robot and the ryno vs a bestial evil form tough call Inteligence 92/84 good vote 1 point meh vote half point bad vote no point and a facepalm Category:Blog posts